


Monster Loving Monster

by DaylilyAntares



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Shower Sex, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolf James T. Kirk, Werewolf Sex, at different times, dont look at me. enjoy, it's convenience and sexy, mlm, monster loving monster, not explaining kirk's werewolf dick, not gonna even try, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylilyAntares/pseuds/DaylilyAntares
Summary: Kirk is a werewolf and McCoy is a vampire. They're still on the ship and all that, it's almost the same universe, it's just that they are those things. It's not angsty or a big deal either.They like to have somewhat rough and intense monster sex because they don't need to worry about hurting each other and can bite and scratch each other up all they want! That's it and they're in love (also with Spock)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Monster Loving Monster

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the terms used are kind of mixed in here. I used cock but I also say cunt in reference to the rest of the stuff so just a warning i guess! anyway this is a horny disaster. i hope it's a good read :thumbs up: trans rights
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE:   
> ALSO OH MY GOD I AM SO FED UP WITH THIS FORMATTING. I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT SPACED EVENLY IM SO SORRY.  
> also if there are any typos? three am gang. lmk

Jim and Bones were perfect models of normalcy in the corridor, moving together. Kirk slightly ahead of McCoy, and he opened the door to his own quarters, ushering McCoy ahead in before him. To any outside eyes it ended there, both of them entered Kirk's quarters and neither left in a timely manner. 

  
But within, the moment the door closed, Kirk activated the privacy lock, and didn't catch Bones by surprise to shove him up against the wall beside it. The half derisive laugh is muffled quickly when Kirk kisses him fast, and they trade kisses with equal enthusiasm. 

  
Kirk was already pushing the hem of McCoy's uniform shirt up, running his hands over his sides and stomach that were starting to grow claws and leave raised lines on McCoy's skin. 

  
"Damn you're turnin' fast, c'mere-" He returned the favor starting to pull Kirk's uniform off of him, no undershirt below, and Kirk pulled away to let it ruck up around his chest and he pulled it off gracelessly, throwing it on the floor. His chest, usually smooth, was growing fur in a wide swathe and spreading. Bones took the opportunity to drop his own shirts, Kirk coming back and catching him with his arms stuck in his undershirt and kissing him again. 

  
McCoy doesn't stop him, but continues struggling to get his shirt off, sleeves scrunched up and caught at his forearms. When Kirk pulls away to help he laughs, breathlessly and they manage to get it off.

  
"And this is voluntary?"

  
"If it wasn't you'd know, too slow to be a monthly." 

  
"Fair 'nough."

  
Kirk pressed himself up against his CMO and nudged his cheek with his own, eyes slowly starting to ring with yellow and seep in to wide black pupils. "Come on, let them out." 

McCoy sighs faintly, small black pupils contrasting with the wide pale irises, and chuckles. He opens his mouth wider and lets his eyes close, breath shuddering as Kirk very eagerly watches his incisors shift, elongating, slightly curving, and protruding outwards, the pair on his lower jaw reaching up to match.

"Perfect," Kirk breathed, and McCoy flushed faintly, letting Kirk crush their mouths together again, getting sloppy and less disciplined. McCoy grabbed at the magnetic seal of Kirk's pants, trying to get him out of them. 

He managed to gasp at a break in the kissing, "Get them off before you turn, you already ruin enough uniforms as it is-", and Kirk hastily let go of McCoy to get his boots and pants off, nearly tripping over them, but not falling over.

McCoy struggled out of his own boots, and when he looked up the fur that had been spreading from Kirk's chest, had crawled over him to spread down his upper arms to his elbows and down his stomach and back. It left fur up over his neck and jaw and McCoy could see his face elongating slightly, teeth sharpening. He gave a breathless chuckle, looking him up and down, at the claws and teeth, furred growing points of his ears, and murmured.

"Well aren't you a damn sight." Kirk huffed a laugh at that, almost more of a snuffling. McCoy watched Kirk ripple, and felt a thrill watching his form shift and grow. A widening hand pressed palm flat to McCoy's chest and he sighed at the five sharp points digging lightly into his skin. "Hell."

Kirk chuckled at a low rumble and rubbed his face against McCoy's cheek. He was already over six feet and growing, face furred and with a still growing muzzle hiding elongating, sharpening teeth. McCoy rubbed back, taking a deep breath, the intoxicating smell of frothing blood waiting under Kirk's skin that made him dizzy, and didn't resist the hunger to lean in let a dagger of a fang graze Kirk's jaw, feeling fur against his lip. Kirk huffed and pulled his hand away, slowly moving back. 

  
"Bones."

  
Heat shot through him hearing the rough, barely comprehensive name coming from that familiar maw. "Oh sugar..." Kirk lowered himself to the floor, the bend of his back still towering over McCoy, Thin black pupils swamped in gold fixed onto McCoy's own. He felt a pulse of thought- Kirk was past verbal now, it seemed.

  
_Bones_

  
McCoy waited a moment, watching his transformation settle in. Standing up properly Kirk would be over eight feet high, fur thick and brown, darker than his hair, covering him ears to tail. His ears were long now, shifted up along his head, maw long and opened to reveal his own sharp teeth. His legs no longer bent at the knee the same, arms almost unchanged, all covered in the same fur. McCoy couldn't help but be grateful for Kirk's lycanthropy, even if it was sometimes inconvenient- otherwise he'd miss out on having all of this.

  
McCoy stepped out of his own pants and regulation underwear leaving himself exposed. Technically Kirk was just as naked- but it was kind of different. Either way, Kirk was eyeing him up like he was going to tear him apart. He shuddered.

  
"C'mon sweetheart..."

  
Kirk moved forward low to the ground- head level with McCoy's hips, and he shivered to feel Kirk nose along his side and stomach, warm wet tongue licking over the jut of his coxa. He set a hand on Kirk's head, petting him and smoothing through his fur, ruffling his ears with a low chuckle.

  
"Easy there."

  
Kirk huffed, and McCoy jerked when he prodded his nose into the dip of his bellybutton. He pushed down on his head hastily.

  
"Quit that."

  
It almost sounded like a laugh, and he did move on- McCoy leaned back against the wall and widened his stance in anticipation to accommodate Kirk licking over the curve of his stomach and further down. 

  
_Yes_

  
McCoy shuddered, a faint smile on his lips at the enthusiasm he could pick up on through the weak telepathic connection. it dissolved into a choked sound when Kirk opened his maw and left a warm, wide lick over McCoy's cunt, catching the underside of his cock.

  
"Hell, Jim-"

  
A low sound rumbled through Kirk's chest as he pulled back the slightest bit to lick his nose and muzzle.

  
_Good_

  
McCoy didn't get much more warning before Kirk pushed his face forward again, maw opening to start licking in heavy strokes between his legs, wetting him further with a surprising amount of force behind his tongue. He gripped at the thick fur around and behind Kirk's ears and let a low groan escape him, the immediate response making him shiver.

  
_Sounds_

  
McCoy put effort into trying to speak- voice coming out rough, breathy, and with a heavy southern affectation. 

  
"Dammit Jim, can't be patient can ya- hell- you been thinking about this how long today?"

  
_Long_

  
"Bet you've been hard n wet in your chair all afternoon itchin' to- oh lord- to get a taste-"

_Yesss_

McCoy slowly rut his hips forward and ground his cock against Kirk's quickly warming muzzle, tongue pushing closer to the source of the slick starting to build up.

"Fuck that's strong- Would fuck me on that if you could, wouldn't you-"

_Yes_

_Want_   
  


"Fuck, darlin," Kirk had been content to sit on his haunches between McCoy's legs but he moved, pressing McCoy to the wall again with a wide palm, claws catching on him again, and he shuddered under the rough texture of the pads on it. Kirk forced McCoy to slide down the wall several inches, having to bend his knees, and they were pushed apart, one held back by the other sharp clawed hand. A snuffle of breath and slight rearrangement of his head had Kirk flicking his tongue harder and more insistently at McCoy's sensitive hole, pushing to reach further, only to very consciously nuzzle upwards to rub over his cock, making him groan and curse, grabbing Kirk's ears in a firm grip, rutting forward into his eager tongue.

_Delicious_

He opened his mouth wider, pushing further forward, and McCoy was far too aware of the fact that if he bit down, he would definitely catch a painful mouthful. He forgot about that quickly when Kirk's inhumanly strong tongue licked wetly over his sensitive cunt. He tilted his hips forward complicitly and moaned when Kirk successfully pushed his tongue into him, a foreign, achingly warm and dripping intrusion pressed inside him. 

"Oh fuck, sugar that's it- fuck-" Kirk whined faintly at the thick southern drawl, and kept licking into him, to McCoy's approval and tightening grip on his ears. McCoy let his teeth scratch his lip and buck his hips forward, nodding and breathing heavily.

"Gonna get me off once first, yeah?"

_Yess_

McCoy groaned and let his head knock against the wall.

"Fuck, fuck okay," 

He kept rubbing against his tongue with shaking breath, pushing forward into Kirk's mouth, letting a tight ache start to coil in the pit of his stomach. He could feel Kirk's hot breath huff against his skin, the occasional brush of teeth.

Kirk slid his wet tongue out and started to lave flat, forceful, wide licks over the top of McCoy's slit and his throbbing cock. 

"Ohh godd sugar- yes, yes fuck-" Kirk growled and pushed McCoy's legs further apart, thighs aching pleasantly, and his hips started to twitch involuntarily, jerking against his tongue. Kirk growled low in his throat, his own cock having grown heavy and hard between his legs, tail occasionally thumping against the floor.

McCoy forced out a whimpered, trembling groan, grinding against Kirk's tongue. "Fuck, I'm close, please-"

Kirk huffed in response, intensifying his efforts, focused on rough, wet strokes over McCoy's twitching cock. He let go of Kirk's ears and grabbed his head, claws digging in, other hand holding onto his own thigh, his own claws digging into the muscle of his thigh.

"Fuck, fuck, sugar, oh-" McCoy let his head fall back against the wall again, almost biting his lip but flinching away at the sting of his own fangs, groaning aloud and shuddering, going stiff as he came on Kirk's tongue, eyes pressed shut and breath heavy. 

Kirk slowed once McCoy had gone lax, small flicks of tongue cleaning the slick stretch of his opening until he was shakily pushed away. McCoy slid down the wall slowly, sitting on the ground with a sigh. Kirk sat back on his haunches, tail thumping on the ground and watching McCoy breathe, resting. He smiled a little lopsided, baring fangs, and extended a hand. Kirk butted his head against it, McCoy cooperating and petting him, ruffling between his ears. 

" Phew... Good boy Jim." Kirk huffed softly, pleased, but pushed into his hand more insistently. He leaned back on his haunches and moved his arms, giving McCoy a nice view of his thick, straining erection bobbing between his legs when he moved. McCoy whistled softly, smirking, and slowly moved onto his knees, moving closer and pressing his own cheek into his neck through the thick soft fur. He could feel the heavy thump of Kirk's heartbeat, pushing hot blood through him, and his mouth watered. He lowered a hand and dragged his palm over the head of his cock, hearing Kirk whimper. He chuckled. 

"Oh sugar, you've been real good for me tonight so far, mhm? Maybe I'll even let you knot me tonight."

Kirk shuddered and pushed his hips forward, cock leaking. McCoy chuckled. Of course, he wanted it just as much, but this was always a fun exchange.

"Oh I know you want that sweetheart. You want to knot me good, don't you?" Kirk nodded, whimpering.

_Yesss_

_Mine_

"Oh I'm all yours. Straighten up." Kirk quickly obeyed, straightening up arms lifted, and McCoy wrapped his hand around the end of his cock in a precum-slicked grip, stroking him slowly with a satisfied hum when Kirk whined loudly, shuddering.

"You like that?" Kirk nodded quickly with a whimper. "Good. Now we're going to go to the bed, alright? C'mon now." McCoy let go of his cock and stood on shaky legs, Kirk quickly trotting to the bed and climbing on awkwardly. He had a larger one, queen if not king size, because of his condition- which came in handy. It could take a bit of a beating, it had to, to be a bed for a full werewolf.   
McCoy followed him, leaning on the end of the bed with a grin, seeing Kirk lying almost on his side, shifting, trying to get comfortable- not easy with his cock at rigid attention. McCoy chuckles, sighing affectionately.

"Lie down sugar, on your back." Kirk is quick to listen, rearranging himself to leave his head nearly at the headboard, trying to lie still. His joints hadn't shifted that much, but he still almost brought his hands up before he pushes them down into the sheets, palms flat. He spreads his legs though, and McCoy takes a moment to watch his chest rise with breath, cock heavy and waiting for attention. 

"Oh jus' look at you... I dunno if I want to suck you or bite you." Kirk shudders and his tail wags over the edge of the bed at both proposals. McCoy climbed onto the bed next to Kirk, sliding over to straddle his abdomen. Kirk whined, and he felt the head of Kirk's cock hot and wet against the curve of his ass. "Not yet sweetheart, I'm gonna get a taste."  
McCoy move forward, Kirk whining when he lost the already light friction from him, and he pressed his face into Kirk's thick fur, kissing the skin beneath the fur just above a vein. Kirk shudders in anticipation, and leans his head further in the other direction. McCoy chuckles low in his throat. "You want me to bite you?"

_Yes_

_Bones_

"You're lucky I don't mind having to pick fur out of my mouth. Least I know it's clean." The jibe was good-natured and Kirk huffed, quickly focusing on something else when McCoy opened his mouth and bit down, sinking his elongated fangs into his flesh. He whimpered loudly, and within a moment the venom struck him, shot through his nerves like fire and he started to pant, cock twitching, trembling. A vampire's venom made the biting process painless, if not pleasant, having a different effect on those with different relationships to the vampire. The effect of the meal is similarly different, and McCoy's hips started to twitch involuntarily against Kirk as he took long, starving gulps from him, the familiar metal tang and heat of it warming him along with the intoxicating feedback loop of the venom's effect on Kirk, who's hips were jerking up against nothing under him. 

  
_Bones_

  
McCoy could feel himself bolstered, alive and powerful and satisfied, and once he'd drank his fill- not too much, but more than he would from a normal person- he pulled back and licked at the punctures, sealing them after a few slow, affectionate laps. Kirk shuddered, and McCoy sighed before making a disgruntled sound, sticking fingers in his mouth and flicking the offending fur away with a guilting look. He didn't mind much, but forgot about faking playful unhappiness when he saw the blown wide, dark pupils ringed with rich gold staring at him with desperation.

  
"Oh sugar, just look at you.." A low whine made him lean in to kiss the side of his muzzle, voice low and warm. "I'll make you feel all better sweetheart, I promise." Kirk huffed softly and kept looking at him with needy eyes as he moved again, climbing down over Kirk to sit beside his hips. His tail thumped softly against the side of the bed, and Kirk growled faintly when McCoy whistled and dragged a finger, clawed like Kirk's had before, over the curve of his cock. 

  
"You'll be a good boy, won't you? Fuck me good?" Kirk nodded with enthusiasm, bed moving with the motion, and McCoy chuckled, moving to sit astride his partner's abdomen, lifting himself up- to Kirk's faltering dismay, not sliding the thick erection inside him, but pushing it forward, settling down behind it just enough to rub his cock along the underside of Kirk's. "Oh Jim..." McCoy almost mumbled, steadying himself and rocking against him. The slide was easy with how wet he was, hot and sensitive, and Kirk whined, struggling not to claw at the sheets and curling and uncurling his hands into fists.

  
A low chuckle from Bones and he brushed his hand off on his thigh, and smoothed his palm over the head of the heavy cock pressing against him, collecting the slick and sliding it further down over the length of it. "Are you gonna be good and hold still while I get on?" Kirk whimpered and his hips jerked, Bones groaning quietly as he does. "You need me to make you?" A quick, hasty nod. 

_Control me_

McCoy felt a shiver through him at the hungry needy thoughts pushing at him. "Alright sweetheart. Look at me." McCoy locked eyes with Kirk's golden ones, Letting the familiar heat gather behind his eyes. Kirk's pupils slowly dilated, shrinking, breath slowing. The emphasis on one word, the tunnel vision of Kirk's thought as he focused on that one order. Still. He listened, he was still, froze, and McCoy slowly rose up and used a guiding hand to rub the head of his cock over his opening with a low exhale, seeing Kirk shudder faintly, suppressed and weak. "Good boy Kirk." It came out more breathless than he intended, and shifting slightly, let the head of Kirk's length slip inside him. "Oh fuck,"

He exhaled slowly, and gently lowered himself further, letting more and more push inside him, stretching him open, while Kirk stared with absent desperation, shivering insistently. McCoy caught his eyes again, that controlled, hypnotized glaze still in them, and bit his lip lightly. Kirk almost jerked, he could tell by the way he tensed. He wanted to move so badly- but he was listening, he had to listen, McCoy's weight in his head pinning him down.

McCoy didn't want it to hurt- not that much- so he needed to adjust. And he did, slowly sinking onto him, until finally he let out a shaky breath and shifted his stance more steadily, resting. He could feel the not yet daunting swell of Jim's knot hot against his sensitive hole, already stretched to accommodate him. Kirk was twitching under him, shivering, and McCoy could hear the incessant drum of begging in his head from Kirk.

_Please please please please please_

"Fuck, sugar- alright, alright. You can move." Kirk's eyes nearly rolled back for a second in sheer relief, chest heaving, and two wide hands grabbed McCoy's thighs before he could react with more than a near squeak. "Jim!" 

  
Kirk dug his claws into McCoy's thighs, drawing blood, but part of the point of them fucking like this was that McCoy could handle Kirk, and he took it with a quiet hiss, letting himself fall forward and hold himself up with hands steady on Kirk's chest, squeezing the muscle still present under the thick fur to a responding whimper. Kirk always liked it when he played with his tits. He dug his own claws in to a yelp from Kirk, who thrust up into him making him gasp. He could feel where Kirk sank into him, aching and stretched wide and full, that threat of the knot bumping against him.

"Oh fuck, Jim,"

  
Kirk used his grip on McCoy to lift him almost off of his cock, before starting to fuck up into him in forceful deep thrusts, dragging a short sound from McCoy each time. Soon he was panting, clinging to Kirk's chest as he fucked him quick and hard, growling on each breath, grip having shifted to McCoy's ass and tilting his hips for a good angle. The width of his knot was swelling, McCoy could feel, and it made him shudder and clench around the cock inside him. "Jim, Jim, Jim yes-" 

_Fours_

  
McCoy didn't respond immediately, and Kirk stopped, hips moving in shallow jerks. 

  
_Bones_

  
_Fours_

"What? Oh, on all- yes yes please Jim, fuck me-" Kirk growled and sat up quickly, one hand wide over McCoy's lower back to keep him on his cock and the other helping turn the both of them over. He pushed a pillow to McCoy, who grabbed it, wrapped his arms around it and let his hips be hiked up, legs spread, with the heavy weight of Kirk's body solid above him, leaning over him, still inside him. 

"I'm ready, give it to me-" McCoy managed to half muffle a surprised, pleased moan when Kirk pulled back and slammed into him, pushing him into the mattress. He pressed his cheek to the pillow so he could gasp for breath openly as Kirk started to fuck him with an intensity unmatched. He couldn't keep the sounds back and gave up, openly gasping and begging when he felt the swell of Kirk's knot pushing into him on each thrust- not fully, but he could feel the desperate stretching ache around the intrusion. He felt the aborted shudder of Kirk's hips when he gasped out, "Fuck me-", unable to focus on the shame he could feel for begging like that. There was a tightness, a rough heat inside him starting to swell, tighten, stretch, and he felt his insides squeeze and clench around Kirk's cock. He hurriedly moved a hand down between his legs, trembling. 

"You gonna bite me?"

  
_Please_

  
"Yeah, yeah that's good, you can- 'm gettin close, I want t' cum on your knot." Kirk growled, on his next deep thrust almost pushing all of his knot into McCoy, who could only brace himself and moan. "C'mon Jim, bite me, knot me," he heard him growling again, hot breath on his shoulder, and he jerked and gasped in a complex mix of pleasure and pain as Kirk dug his teeth into his shoulder. One hand around his torso lifting him up, biting over his shoulder and holding him in place with easy strength. "Oh god, yes please-"

  
He started to rub himself quickly, finding himself dripping wet already, and frantically started to jerk himself off, cock sensitive and twitching under his fingers. Kirk growled, tasting that familiar, almost sickly iron taste of the vampire's blood on his tongue, and his cock pulsed, hot and thick inside McCoy, who just kept gasping as he brought himself closer to the edge. 

_Love_

"Yes, fuck please-"

"Fuck, Jim, sugar you- knot me, knot me good, please-"

_Bones_

_Please_

"Jim, Jim PLEASE, AH-" Kirk whined, slamming into McCoy, harsh and relentless. Quicker strokes, harder, and then McCoy cried out louder as Kirk thrust into him, knot pushing inside him and stretching him wide, and he shuddered, stiffening and freezing, and finally came around the thick intrusion of his knot, seizing and clenching around him almost painfully, lost to pleasure. He came out of the peak of it with a shudder and soft moan feeling Kirk finishing inside him, knot keeping him filled with his release. He couldn't catch his breath and just gasped, shaking on his knot, as he opened his mouth carefully and released his hold on McCoy's shoulder, leaving a deep ring of dark, bruising and bloody flesh.

  
"Fuck, oh fuck me that was- oh Jim," He couldn't do more than melt into the bed, full and aching with Kirk's knot still snug inside, who whined and rubbed his face against McCoy's hair and cheek, lapping gently at the deep, claiming bite. "Ohhhh... hush your whinin', 'm fine... Jus' give me a minute." 

  
McCoy laid still and soaked in the afterglow, the occasional twinge of pleasure shooting through him when Kirk shifted. "You gonna pull outta me sugar?" Kirk whined in response again, and almost unthinking, started to gently rut his hips into Bones again, who groaned low and long.

  
"Ohhh please Jim, can't do this t' me..." He absolutely could and he knew it, but he huffed softly and stopped, mostly. He rocked in place gently. "Need t' clean up too. You changing back?" Another soft huff, slightly less breath and more hum. He absently sighed, staying still, hips up, and felt Kirk's mass ripple above him. Slowly, withdrawing from above his head, no longer shadowing him completely, and a clawed hand retreating to brush over his side making him shiver, as the claws curling from the fingers shortened and shrank, receding into Kirk's cuticles. McCoy knew the process was painful- but he'd endured it for... much longer than he'd been a vampire. He felt a smooth palm rest on his hip."You talkin'?" 

  
Kirk chuckled quietly, answering the question. "You ready for me to pull out?" McCoy shivered. "Yeah." He could hear how Kirk smiled when he spoke, and he laid down against McCoy's back again, chest and stomach still a little furry, but person sized. "Thought I'd ask. I'd like a water shower with you, help lean you up with less hassle, in a way." McCoy hummed, already agreeing. "Maybe. What's in it for me?" Kirk sighed happily and leaned in to tongue at the deep mark's on his shoulder, making him jerk.

"That's gross."

"No less gross than you drinking from me. I'm kissing it better!"

"Like hell you are. We'll shower."

"Good." 

  
Kirk wrapped an arm around McCoy and pulled him up, ignoring his indignant noise of protest, nails still just long enough to be noticeably claw-like digging into his skin. "Put me the hell down, Jim." "Come on Bones, don't want to make a mess, do we? I know it's a little awkward, just let me carry you." McCoy grumbled, but let him lift him, shivering whenever his knot pulled at his aching, stretched hole. He got them into the bathroom he and Spock shared and turned on the water shower, waiting for it to get warm. He bumped his chin against McCoy's shoulder, turning a little to look at them in the mirror. "Don't you look handsome." 

  
"Oh be quiet. Ah-"

Kirk hummed, shifting McCoy in his hold and rutting against him in the process. "Makes me think I should've fucked you over the counter in here, make enough noise for Spock to come see the commotion. I know he'd like to watch me knot you, you'd like that too."

McCoy huffed, turning his head when he saw his face go a faint pink in the mirror, and his voice came out more breathless than he'd like. "Told you t' quit it Jim, or you'll really be in the doghouse." Kirk smiled visibly at him in the mirror, kissing his bitten shoulder. "Still not very funny."

"Not trying to be funny, It's plenty warm by now, come on." It was, and Kirk got them into the shower. McCoy didn't hesitate when Kirk prompted him to put his hands on the wall and lean over, letting his back arch in a gentle curve, and Kirk traced an appreciative hand over the curve of his spine, rutting against him gently. McCoy groaned, turning his head not to look at Kirk, flushed. "Just- God, Jim, I can't stand you, just-" "Pull out?" He pushed his hips forward and thrust into him as best he could, not very well, and McCoy huffed. "Yes, please."

Kirk murmured assent, and with a slow movement that had McCoy gasping, a shudder going through him as the knot tried it's damnedest to stay inside him, pulling at him, before it slipped free and he covered his mouth to moan into his hand. He felt Kirk kneel behind him, a warm sigh coming from him. He could feel Kirk dripping from him, still stretched and soaked, and he tried not to whimper when he felt a slightly clawed finger trace around his hole, dipping inside and bringing some of his own spend out with it.

"C'mon Bones, just going t' help you." He nodded, not looking back, and felt Kirk slide three fingers inside him, curling and twisting them very gently. After a few too-long minutes of shuddering and muffling whines, McCoy swatted behind him, missing completely.

  
"Fuck, I'm fine, quit it alright?" Kirk pressed a kiss to the crease of his thigh and he tensed. "Alright, I know, turn around." McCoy straightened up and turned around, and still having to look down with a sigh to see Kirk kneeling, water dripping over his shoulders and from his hair as he looked up at him. He hadn't fully returned to normal, fur still stubbornly visible, short, along his jaw and chin, ears dripping water, still long and soft. He knew if he looked, he'd find a short furry tail at the end of the trail of fur down his spine. He smiled, and his canines were still sharp, just peeking past his lips, and a little more eye catching, was the weight of his cock, not yet back to normal, already half hard between his legs.

"Jim."

"Bones."

"What, are you looking to- Do you want-" Kirk moved closer, pressing his cheek to McCoy's thigh, dripping water and giving him a pleading look.

"You seem a little riled up, you sure you don't want me to help with that Bones? Certainly wouldn't be a bother or anything.." He hummed faintly and McCoy saw his arm moving slightly, hand unseen between his legs. McCoy sighed, letting his hips tilt forward, leaning back against the wall.

"Fine." Kirk grinned at him, that sunshine smile, eyes still turned up and happy when he leaned in and without preamble, licked a warm stripe up between his legs before starting to lick and kiss around his sore opening. McCoy huffed, one hand on the wall and the other on Kirk's hair, fiddling pointlessly with his wet hair. Kirk groaned faintly, making McCoy twitch, and Kirk kept licking at him until he lifted his hand again and slipped two fingers easily into him, curling them and rubbing at his insides while he changed, pressing his mouth over McCoy's cock and sucking, tongue flicking and rubbing at the underside.

_Go ahead_

McCoy blinked around the shudder of his hips and lip worried between his teeth, but he understood, and grabbed Kirk by his still-furry ears and ground his face into his cunt, gasping at Kirk's responding moan, feeling him sucking him off with intense, unyielding enthusiasm. It left him bent forward, ignoring the warm water dripping off of his face and from his hair in favor of the almost pained, pleased look on Kirk's face, occasionally blinking at him blurrily between long eyelashes before going back to his efforts. Soon enough McCoy was back to heavy breaths and gasps, not yet feeling guilty for the force he was using to keep Kirk in place.

_My name, Bones_

He cursed, shuddering, and going silent, open mouthed and tense, came against Kirk's tongue, breathing his name as a weak afterthought. He rode it out rutting onto Kirk's face before letting him go quickly, seeing a rather pink Kirk gasp for air with the ghost of a smile on his lips. He let himself slide down the wall, a leg on either side of Kirk, both of them breathing heavily and leaning on each other. "Jim,"

"So good, fuck Bones, love how you taste, please-" McCoy nodded shakily, and Kirk pushed his back against the wall of the shower, still very much in each other's space, but he let his head fall and hands move between his legs, where he'd seemed to return to normal, shuddering as he rubbed at the slick folds and gripped his cock between his fingers, jerking himself off quickly. McCoy sighed, watching him, ears shrinking and returning to normal slowly and steadily, and he pushed into Kirk's space pinning his legs further apart, and grabbing palmfuls of his tits and squeezing. Kirk's breath caught and he whined, jerking, and McCoy shifted to rub at his nipples with his thumbs, pinching them intermittently until Kirk was a breathy, shaking mess. 

"C'mon sweetheart, you want t' cum for me? Gonna be good?" Kirk nodded mindlessly, hips jerking as he stroked his cock at the right pace, gasping. "Bones, Bones, tell me to-" "Giving you three seconds Jim." Kirk whined, motion stuttering, and he started to count.

"Three. Two..." McCoy waited longer between two and one, watching Kirk shudder and gasp deliciously, pinching him. "One." Kirk sucked in a long breath, stiffening. 

"Now." Kirk seized up moments after he spoke, hips thrusting up and hand nearly blurring as he came hard. McCoy didn't stop groping him as he did, pinching him almost too tightly to hear him cry out, and he slowly came down, shuddering and intense. He slumped back and slowly fingered the slick from himself, letting it wash away.

"God, Bones."

"You did good Jim." McCoy let him sit motionless for a while, starting to comb his own hands through his hair under the water with a long sigh. Kirk chuckled after a minute or two, sitting forward to do the same, rubbing at the places the last few patches of fur had been. McCoy got to his feet.

"That was... fuck." 

"Don't flatter me, I'm a doctor, not a whore." Kirk laughed, smiling.

"Suppose that's me." He stood up, leaning in to kiss McCoy tenderly under the spray before he reached around to turn it off. "Hey!" 

"We can't stay in here forever Jim, I don't want to prune up. Besides, who says it's you, why not Spock?" As McCoy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hair, he heard an almost startled bark of joyous laughter from Kirk, who quickly followed him. He didn't even bother with a towel before wrapping his arms around McCoy and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Say that to his face next time." 

  
"Oh I will." Kirk snorted, getting a towel of his own and starting to dry himself off. "Can't wait." 

  
Once they were dry enough they stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the towels in the appropriate place. Kirk shucked the top cover off the bed and laid down, stretching out, while McCoy went to grab them both a fresh pair of underwear, throwing Kirk's at him before stepping into his own. 

  
"Best clean that up before some poor Yeoman's got to." Kirk sighed lightly as he almost grudgingly pulled his regulation boxer-briefs over stubbornly damp legs. "How traumatizing. It's fine, I'll take care of it in the morning." McCoy grumbled skeptically but still came back to the bed, climbing in next to Kirk when he rolled aside accordingly and yanked the sheet back. He was quickly set upon by a dozen affectionate kisses, two at his lips before Kirk occupied himself with kissing the supernaturally-healed over, but still marked and bruised bite mark. "Oh stop." A dissenting sound, and more kissing. "You're horrible."

  
"You look good with my mark on you." A frustrated exhalation, then a chuckle. McCoy put a hand on Kirk's neck, watching him wince. "You too Captain." He had several small, round and dark bruises spread over his neck right around one another.

"Right. Forgot about that. You have horrible table manners. Didn't anyone teach you to say grace before dinner down south?" He got more insistently into McCoy's space and rested his face in the crook of his neck over the bite, nuzzling. "I wouldn't call that a formal meal, and you only say that around the table."

Kirk hummed sleepily. "Mmm... Guess 'm not guilty of it too, thankfully. Forgot to say grace before I went down on-"

"Goodnight Jim." McCoy sighed heavily shifted his hold on Kirk, who had wrapped his arms around him with comfy expertise, and he had a feeling he'd be waking up with most of Kirk on top of him. Not that he really minded. Kirk made a noise of assent. "Spock's probably not joining us tonight. Had some work at the lab." He was mumbling, and McCoy ran a hand through his hair and brushing it out of his face gently, soft and loose without the usual effort to style it.

"Mhm. He knows well enough to get some sleep." "Mhm." Kirk kissed his bruising shoulder gently, absently, warm and solid, nestled against the comforting weight of the doctor. "Love you so much." McCoy felt that brush of warmth through him that wasn't physical, that comfortable glow of affection. Of love.

"M'love you too, Jim." The warm responding hum from Kirk resonates in a warm weight in the air. McCoy closed his eyes and let himself sink into the bed, the pillow, and Kirk's embrace. He could faintly hear the steady, unceasing beat of Kirk's heart, reliably pumping life through him. A warm, loving, beating reminder. He slowly let sleep rest heavy on him, safe and comfortable as a vampire in the arms of a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god these bitches gay


End file.
